Vision
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Kylo aimerait vraiment beaucoup profiter de cette panne de douche pour voir à quoi ressemble Hux sous son uniforme.


Texte écrit en environ 1h10 pour les nuits du FoF sur le thème "Vision".

Merci à Nordremo pour la correction .

* * *

Le fait que les douches des gradés soient en panne était une mauvaise nouvelle en soi. Du matériel défectueux n'était jamais une source de réjouissance, mais pour Ben Solo qui venait de recevoir son nouveau nom, Kylo Ren, c'était une merveilleuse opportunité d'assouvir sa curiosité. Il rêvait beaucoup du Général Hux ces derniers temps, et si entre eux l'entente était cordiale, c'était avant tout pour le travail. Kylo avait vite compris qu'Armitage était le genre de personne à épouser sa carrière, et à délaisser toute vie sentimentale. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il supposait. Il avait fouillé les esprits des troopers à la recherche de la moindre information sur sa vie personnelle, et il n'avait rien trouvé. Rien, à part des suppositions sur la virginité de l'homme, ou sur d'éventuelles compagnies d'un soir, masculine ou féminine rencontrées lors de l'une de ses permissions. Au final, cela importait peu à Kylo. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir s'il avait une chance de lui plaire.

L'apprenti Sith était juste un adolescent que les hormones travaillaient quand les entraînements avec son maître ne l'épuisaient pas, et il avait été ébloui par la prestance du Général, à peine plus âgé que lui, dès qu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Hux n'était pas exactement impressionnant. Ses hommes ne le craignaient pas, mais ils avaient confiance en ses capacités, et Kylo ne doutait pas que, un jour, il lirait dans leurs yeux la même admiration que celle déjà présente dans les yeux de Mitaka. Mitaka était le petit second de Hux, et il le suivait comme son ombre avec son datapad pour l'informer de la moindre nouvelle, ou tout simplement pour obtenir un peu de son attention. Kylo aurait pu jalouser le jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Hux traitait Mitaka comme n'importe qui d'autre sur le Finalizer. Il n'évitait pas son regard avec une expression étrange sur le visage, comme c'était parfois le cas avec lui. Car malgré sa froideur, Kylo avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Une sorte d'attraction, mais peut-être que ce n'était que dans son imagination. Entrer dans l'esprit d'Armitage pour découvrir la vérité avait été une option très tentante, qu'il avait essayée, sans succès. Le plus jeune Général nommé depuis des décennies avait une barrière mentale infranchissable comme il en avait rarement vues, et il semblait même conscient de ses tentatives d'intrusion. Ses regards perçants l'avaient dissuadé de recommencer, et il s'était contenté de fantasmer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le jour de la panne de douche, béni soit-il.

À la première occasion, Kylo avait collé un traceur sur Hux, et avait observé ses mouvements le plus discrètement possible via son datapad. Il attendait le moment où il irait dans les douches, où il tenterait d'apercevoir quelque chose, même un tout petit bout de cette peau claire qui se cachait sous ses uniformes stricts. Mais soit Hux s'était déjà lavé et il l'avait raté (cette perspective était abominablement triste), soit il n'était pas pressé du tout. Kylo était un peu ennuyé mais il patienta et garda son attention sur le petit point sur son écran. Hux se trouvait dans ses appartements, probablement occupé à faire des heures supplémentaires, et il n'en sortit que très tardivement. Kylo le suivit aussitôt, à distance, sa curiosité encore renforcée par l'attitude étrange du Général qui avait choisi d'attendre un cycle de sommeil pour aller se laver, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Lorsqu'Armitage entra dans les vestiaires, Kylo le suivit avec un léger décalage, silencieux comme une ombre. Il patienta le temps que ce dernier se dénude dans une cabine, et manqua grogner quand il en ressortit enroulé dans une serviette de bain qui lui couvrait presque tout le corps. Il dû cependant s'en défaire pour entrer dans la douche, et Kylo sentit un frisson de désir courir le long de sa colonne en découvrant son corps nu, fin et gracieux et sa...petite poitrine ? Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, et son regard dériva naturellement entre les jambes du roux, pour découvrir un sexe masculin plutôt petit, avant qu'il ne se retourne. Il ne lui sembla pas distinguer de testicules, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de regarder dans le détail, et c'était plutôt les marques rouges sur son dos qui l'interpellèrent. Kylo approcha, poussé par la curiosité, mais la porte de la douche se referma, le laissant seul avec ses questions.

Le jeune homme brun s'assit sur l'un des bancs, et il décida de cesser de fuir. Il allait confronter Hux, et attendit qu'il ressorte de la douche. Lorsque ce dernier le vit, il attrapa sa serviette et se couvrit, en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Ren ? »

« Je...j'attendais pour prendre ma douche? » tenta Kylo, sentant son courage s'envoler.

« Il y a un tas d'autres douches. Ça vous arrive souvent d'attendre en silence, et dans le noir pour surprendre quelqu'un ? »

« Seulement vous. Heu je veux dire, non mon Général. C'est parce que vous me plaisez beaucoup...et je...je voulais juste... »

« Me voir nu, sans vous soucier un instant de mon consentement. Alors, satisfait, Ren ? »

Kylo avala sa salive, se faisant tout petit, enfin, autant que son grand corps musculeux le lui permettait. Les yeux de Hux brillaient de colère, et même juste drapé d'une serviette de bain, il était à présent vraiment impressionnant.

« Oui. Non. Je suis désolé d'avoir regardé sans votre consentement mon Général. Mais vous êtes superbe. »

« Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi Ren, parce que je ne laisserai pas passer ça, vous pouvez me croire. »

« Je ne me moque pas. Pas du tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, exactement ? »

« Ah... »

Kylo ouvrit la bouche sans dire un mot, haussa les épaules puis répondit :

« Tout ? Les cicatrices...et...votre... »

Le jeune homme fit un geste au niveau de son torse et Hux leva les yeux au ciel, puis reprit la parole :

« Prenez votre douche. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes bien venu ici pour prendre une douche, non ? Alors allez-y. » dit le Général, en s'asseyant tranquillement en face de lui.

Il comptait clairement le regarder se dénuder, et Kylo fit la moue, bien que c'était là un juste retour de bâton. Il se déshabilla rapidement en le regardant, et se détendit en voyant la lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux. Rassuré, il entra dans la douche sonique et y resta les quelques minutes nécessaires pour que son corps soit nettoyé, puis arrêta le système. Au moment où il allait sortir, Hux entra, et s'approcha de lui, toujours vêtu de sa serviette.

« Vous ne direz rien à propos de ce que vous avez vu. »

« Absolument rien. » confirma Kylo, et il se pencha pour embrasser le Général qui se tendit, avant de se laisser aller.

La serviette tomba sur le sol, et Kylo attira le corps mince du roux contre le sien. Il perçut une lueur de doute dans ses yeux verts, et lui dit maladroitement :

« Je m'en fiche, si vous êtes heu...enfin...si...Je vous trouve parfait. »

Le Général lui sourit, et lui donna des explications de lui-même :

« Je suis Arkanisien. Sur ma planète, il est très courant que les hommes possèdent des caractéristiques féminines. J'ai donc une poitrine, un petit vagin, et les testicules à l'intérieur du corps. »

« D'accord. » souffla simplement le brun, commençant à caresser le corps nu contre le sien, puis il ajouta :

« Pour vos cicatrices... »

« Je ne souhaite pas parler de ça. »

Ren hocha la tête, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise et regrettant d'avoir posé la question, puis il se pencha pour lui donner un nouveau baiser, et ils explorèrent doucement le corps l'un de l'autre. Comme certains le pensaient, Hux n'avait aucune expérience, mais Kylo n'en avait pas davantage, et cela n'avait aucune importance. Les caresses maladroites devinrent peu à peu plus assurées, plus habiles, et les soupirs lascifs emplirent l'espace étroit de la cabine de douche. Ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots, pour obtenir le consentement l'un de l'autre pour certaines caresses plus intimes, et ne tardèrent pas à jouir et à devoir prendre une nouvelle douche, avec de l'eau cette fois. Ils se séchèrent mutuellement dans le silence un peu pesant des vestiaires, se rhabillèrent, puis se regardèrent un moment avant que Kylo ne reprenne la parole :

« Mes appartements. »

Hux sembla sur le point de protester, puis il y renonça. Il voyait le désir dans les yeux de Ren, le même qui l'envahissait déjà à nouveau, et il le suivit. Ils dormirent ensemble après avoir fait l'amour, et le lendemain, se comportèrent devant les autres de façon ordinaire. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir la nature exacte de leur relation, cela leur appartenait à eux seuls, au moins pour un temps.


End file.
